Unlikely Heroes
by Esinololly
Summary: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness--A Chimchar and Piplup are forced to team up together and hilarity ensues! Rated M for numerous things Major Spoilers!


Lolly: Heeey everyone! Guess what game I'M playing! Well anyways I always wanted to write a Pokemon fanfiction so I thought now would be a good time…My writing and humor style are a bit rusty from not writing for so long so please bear with me..also I just started playing the game so if there are inaccuracies then just…deal with it I guess. However critique is always appreciated and um..yeah.

ALSO: This kind of heavily follows the games' plot so there will be MAJOR SPOILERS riddling in this fanfiction..you have been warned..

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything associated with it…though I do wish I owned a real life Chimchar, LMAO

"Hm..I've never seen you before..", an unfamiliar voice murmured as it gave a light kick to the drowned looking Chimchars' ribs. "…Are you even _alive_?". The unknown figure wondered out loud as he gave another jab.

"GWAH!", the Chimchar yelped in pain. This caused the kicking Piplup to step back in alarm. "Ugghh…", the Chimchar groaned miserably as he assumed fetal position. Piplup raised an eyebrow.

"Geez, what happened to _you_?. Heh, you look more sorry than a half-drowned Rattata, man…well…come to think of it you do look kind of drowned already...", the Piplup said as he eyed the bone drenched Chimchar stranger from head to toe.

Chimchar let out a sputtering cough and a strained sigh as he managed flop onto his back. His eyelids twitched before they reluctantly opened to half mast. He instantly learned that his sight was heavily blurry and his head was peculiarly dizzy. He immediately closed his eyes and he forced himself to sit up and used one of his hands to nurse his pounding forehead. He felt the blood rush into his body like a syrupy waterfall and the dizziness multiplied tenth fold. Instantly regretting this action he crashed back onto the warm beach sand and…wait…_beach sand?_

Regardless of his bodys' painful warnings the Chimchar suddenly sat back up again. Piplup backed away another drop with uneasiness. He watched as the Chimchar looked wildly around, his eyes wide with honest confusion.

"Are…are you okay…man?", the Piplup asked unsurely.

It was then that the Chimchar finally focused on the Piplup, his eyes still incredulous. His continued to stare and his expression notably changed from curiosity to extreme disorientation. The water pokemon couldn't help but feel nervous under the blank emerald gaze of the other…_wait_…Green eyes? Chimchars normally have blues ones…don't they? Okay, This is getting really creepy…

"Why are you staring at me like that?", the Piplup snapped nervously. '_Geez...what's with this guy?', _he wondered to himself.

"…..You're talking", the Chimchar finally deadpanned. Piplup almost fell down in surprise.

"We-well YEAH I'm talking! What do you expect me to do? _Squawk_ or something?", Piplup answered waspishly with his flippers on his hips.

"But..But…you're… a _pokemon _and…you're.. _talking_!.", Chimchar said almost uncertainly. Piplup could have sworn he heard a hint of instability in there. This worried him.

"..Um..well…yeah.. I'm…I'm a pokemon" he answered in disbelief. He never thought he'd ever have to answer a question like that in his natural life. "Are you _okay_?", the blue penguin said in genuine concern.

"Well, aside from the fact that I'm talking to a Piplup and I'm surrounded in an unfamiliar environment and-OH MY GAWD MY ASS IS ON FIRE", the Chimchar suddenly screeched as he ran around frantically like a chicken with its head cut off.

"MY AAAAASSSSSSSSS!"

Piplup was now very scared. He remained glued to his spot in shock as he watched the deranged Chimchar run away from his own ass. He hurriedly looked around to see if anyone else was witnessing this bizarre event unfold. Finding that he was alone with this maniac he decided to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He found out that he was in fact not dreaming and now has a pulsing pinch mark on his shoulder.

"Wow wow wow wow…This…Holy shit…This can't be real…Is this guy trying to pull something!", the water pokemon asked himself. "HEY YOU WITH THE FLAMING ASS", he yelled at the frantic Chimchar. The fire chimp stopped in his tracks abruptly and looked at Piplups direction. "WHAT!", he yelled back as he began to stop, drop and roll himself onto the sand in a berserk like manner.

"You…you do know that you're a Chimchar, right! You're ass is SUPPOSED to be on fire!". He paused. "You haven't been sucking on a Bulbasaurs' bud lately, have you!"

"_**WHAT**_?", Chimchar answered as he rubbed his rump carpet-doggy style into the sand in attempt to extinguish the lively flames.

"You know! Like sucking the pollen from a Bulba's bud and-"

"No! Not that! I'm talking about me being a Chimchar! There's NO. WAY. That I'm a Chimchar!", he cried as the flames refused to let up. He then spotted the sloshing ocean waves and began to haul ass to it.

"I wouldn't go into that water if I were you, man!", Piplup advised as he noticed where Chimchar was going. "SCREW YOU", was what he was compensated for his pearl of wisdom and got to watch Chimchar flop into the waters like sizzling piece of bacon. Piplup giggled.

"THE PPPAAIIINNNN OWOWOW CRAP. CRAP. CRAP.", Chimchar chanted in a high, squeaky voice as he returned to the sandy beach as soon as he had left it. He crawled onto the nearest dry patch of sand and slumped there face down, ass up. His butt flames sputtered from being violated by the water and emitted an angry sizzling noise. Vapor fumes sluggishly rose from his wet body.

"Told ya!", Piplup called proudly from a safe distance. Chimchar rewarded him with an all too enthusiastic middle finger.

When the fire monkey finally calmed down enough he sat on his rump again and surveyed the area in a calmer manner. He analyzed that it was a tropical setting with serene winds and lush vegetation, nothing like the place that he…um…wait..Where did he come from again?

Chimchar looked down at his hands…his Pokemon hands. They were similar to a humans' but sported a defiant light tan hue and had hidden claws. Then he looked at the rest of himself…orange fur, light tummy, flaming ass….How did he become like this?

"Sooooo I take it that you really didn't know you were a Chimchar..did you?", Piplup asked next to him with a hint of underlaying worry. He supposedly got bold enough to walk up to the distressed fire pokemon. This snapped Chimchar out of his reverie and realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He really turned into a Pokemon! That's why he can talk to Piplup without any language barriers! Now he's stranded on an unknown island with no where to go. On top of that….he doesn't even know where he came from and how and _why_ he became a pokemon…Why is this happening to _him_?

"No…I…really did not know..", Chimchar honestly answered in an addled manner. He got up on his hind legs and padded towards the edge of the beach. He spotted his rippled reflection in the disturbed waters' surface. He saw a tangerine colored monkey with fire on its ass that looks like it had applied too much heavy red eye shadow staring back at him. That's a Chimchar alright.

He took a few steps back in bewilderment and crashed on his rump. He stared forlornly at the gently stirring seas.

"Sooo, let me get this totally straight", Piplup said behind him. "You somehow ended up on this beach and became a Chimchar out of the blue?" Said fire pokemon nodded.

"And I forgot my memory of prior events to this or..well..any event for that matter…but I know for sure that I was at least a human", he added.

"A human, huh?", Piplup questioned as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "This reminds me of a story I once heard…"

"Oh?", Chimchar said hopefully as he turned his head to the blue penguin.

"Yeeeaaaaahh..but I don't remember what it was exactly…", he said with an unconcerned shrug. Chimchar scrunched his nose in dissatisfaction and returned his gaze back to the seas. "Gee…thanks", he answered dejectedly.

"But I DO remember that it had something to do with bad humans turning into pokemon….or something.. I dunno" Another shrug."However, weird things have been happening lately though", he said as he reached behind himself as if extracting something. This caught Chimchars attention. "What kind of weird things?"

"I don't know the details—You're guess is as good as mine actually, but these happenings might have something to do with your problem..", Piplup said as he pulled out a piece of stone into view. Chimchar got up onto his hind legs and padded up to the fellow pokemon to get a better look at the fragment. It had an indescript design on it that looked ancient. Then something rather disturbing occurred to him.

"Wait…..where were you hiding that? Did you just pull that out of your a-"

"-I bet it came from something very important that could have lopsided the very existence of this universe..like a missing part of a puzzle or something" Piplup interrupted. Chimchar eyed him suspiciously for avoiding the question but shrugged it off.

"Interesting..When and where did you find it exactly?", Chimchar asked as he inspected the treasure.

"Oooh, I found it a while back by mistake…But I really have a hunch that it _might_ be a clue to all of the horrible things that may have to do with your mysterious transformation and amnesia", Piplups answered confidently.

"May I have a look at it?", Chimchar asked calmly. Piplup could have sworn he saw an odd gleam shoot from the corner of Chimchars eye but he nodded and handed over the cherishable anyway. "Now be careful with it, it's very spec-"

"LIKE HELL", Chimchar snapped as he suddenly snatched the stone away from Piplups flipper. He jumped back a few steps like a skilled acrobat and pointed the fragment at the now stunned penguin pokemon.

"I bet this has every BIT to do with what happened to me!", now enraged Chimchar growled. "Once I find out what the hell happened to me, I'm going to return to my old life and forget this ever happened!" With that he turned heel and booked it in the opposite direction.

"What…what the hell!", Piplup murmured to himself in shock before shaking himself free and pursuing the chimp. "HEY! Come back with that you PSYCHOPATH! It's very special to me!", he yelled as he waddled as fast as he could after the demented monkey.

Chimchar continued to run as he turned his head towards Piplup "Special or not, I'm going to return to human with this!", Chimarchar yelled before turning his head back forward. When he did so he painfully bumped into something solid that slightly bounced off his forehead like a dense ball that defied gravity.

"YEEOUCH!" howled Chimchar as he landed on his fiery bottom from the impact. He rubbed his now sore forehead and peeled his eyes open to see what on earth he ran into.

"Well, well, well, What do we have here?", the object he ran into taunted. It turned out to be a smoke spewing Koffing who is accompanied by a fluttering Zubat.

"Looks like an itty bitty Chimchar to me, heh heh", the Zubat affirmed with a haughty chuckle.. "And one that has _green_ eyes no less! How interesting!", the Koffing added.

"…Guh…Wait…You're a Zubat! You don't have eyes to see!", Chimchar said as he managed to recover from the dizziness caused by the bump.

"I use sonar to 'see' things, _dimwit_", the Zubat snarled. "I think you ran into my friend here a little bit too hard" Koffing couldn't help but let out a lofty chortle.

Piplup finally catch up to the culprit and was out of breathe like the wind was knocked out of him. "You..you… ASSHOLE…*WEEZ* give me back…*coughsputter*.. my.. my fragment before…before I..I bubblebeam your sorry tail into next *Hack* week!", he demanded. He then composed himself enough to look up to see the suspicious strangers looming over Chimchar. "Oh geez.. *gasp*…Who the hell are you two?"

"Frag…ment?", the Koffing repeated as he ignored Piplup and looked at Chimchars hands and found the piece of stone grasped within the monkeys' fingers.

"Well looky here!", Koffing beamed. "We were just strolling along until treasure literally bumped into _us_!"

"That thing he's holding looks like it can fetch a pretty penny or two..or maybe even five!", the Zubat noted excitedly as his fanged mouth twisted into an evil smile. They both briefly looked at each other as if transmitting an invisible message. With that Zubat swooped down at hyper speed and snatched the fragment right out of Chimchars hands.

"HEY!", Piplup and Chimchar gasped in unison. "That's _mine_!"

Piplup angrily turned to Chimchar. "WHAT! That's not YOURS! I'm the one who found it!"

"And I'M the one that needs it much more than you! Besides, I stole it meaning it was repossessioned to ME!"

"WHAT! Since when!"

"Ever since I stole it from you! Ever heard of finders keepers!"

"Of course I have! _I_ found it, _you'r_e the one that STOLE it! That does not constitute for finding it especially if I, the owner, was right there to witness it!"

As the two argued Koffing and Zubat looked at each other and shrugged and how on earth they managed to shrug since they don't have shoulders is beyond physics but who cares? They turned and began to leave the squabbling twosome behind until it caught the corner of Piplups eye. He abruptly halted cursing Chimchar out and pointed an accusing flipper at the two retreating.

"Hey wait! They're escaping! I need to get that back!"

"No _I_ need to get that back!", Chimchar chimed in and got on all fours to go after them. The thieving duo noticed that they were in pursuit and hurriedly entered into a gloomy looking Beach Cave. Just as Chimchar got up to the entrance of the cave, Piplup yelled something unclear to him that stopped him in his tracks. "What!", he yelled back.

When the penguin waddled into hearing range he repeated himself. "I SAID that you really don't want to go in there by yourself unless you want to get yourself killed from the hostile pokemon whom inhabit the cave!..Then again..I wouldn't mind you getting killed neither…", he added callously. Chimchar scrunched his nose in dismay.

"Then what do you supposed we do! Stand here and let them get away with the only chance of me returning to my old self?"

"We?", Piplup cocked up a distrusted eyebrow. "Well…yeah..", Chimchar answered while twiddling his fingers. "Ugh..look I'm sorry that I stole it but. I really want to become a human again, alright!", Chimchar admitted hurriedly, refusing to look at Piplup in the eye.

The water pokemon paused for a second as if thinking it over. "Well, first off, I said it MIGHT have to do with why you are the way you are now, it was not a fact. And second..Well..I don't really forgive you..but..when we manage to finally get it back..I **may** reconsider putting you in a different light since I'll need you as well to survive through this…." He concluded as he crossed his flippers over his chest. "We'll need to temporarily team up to shoot those goons down".

Chimchar huffed. "Well you did sound rather convincing that the shard was the key to me turning back to my old self..but _fine_, it's a deal..I guess", he reluctantly said as he lifted his hand for a handshake. The penguin briefly eyed it before lifting his own flipper to seal the deal. "Promise not fuck up like that again?", Piplup said as he scrutinized the fire pokemon. Chimchar gave a small smile and nodded. "I promise…"

"Good, then lets get to the chase and make those idiots regret stealing my fragment!", Piplup said before turning to enter the ominous cave.

Chimchar watched his departing new partner as he pulled his crossed fingers from behind his back. "I may not remember who I was exactly when I was a human…but I know one thing for sure: I was quite a good liar", he murmured mischievously to himself.

"You coming or what!", Piplup yelled as he waved neared the entrance of the cave. '_That or this stupid Piplup is naïve as they come_..', he thought. "Yes I'm coming, _geez_!", he answered before running on all fours to join the Piplup.

Neither realized that them going in that cave together would be the beginning of a grand and bold adventure that they will never forget..And who knows? Maybe they will find things about themselves that they could have never imagined.

Lolly: Well, that was actually pretty fun to write up I must say..look forward to chapter two soon. =) Ciao!


End file.
